


Valentine Planning

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team discuss their Valentine’s plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #387: Valentine’s Day, at slashthedrabble, but this one ended up too het for a slash community. I've written a companion piece to go with it.
> 
> This is a triple drabble.

“So what are you guys doing for Valentine’s Day?” Tosh asked her colleagues as Ianto handed out coffee.

“Rhys is taking me to a fancy restaurant for dinner,” Gwen beamed. “He’ll probably get me flowers and chocolates, and a present too; he always spoils me rotten.”

“What are you getting him?”

“A subscription to the Beer of the Month club. Loves his beer, does Rhys! How about you and Jack, Ianto?”

“Oh, Jack and I don’t make a big deal about Valentine’s. If the Rift behaves, we’ll have a quiet dinner at home. Otherwise, we’ll be working so that the rest of you can have the night off.”

“That hardly seems fair!” Tosh clearly felt bad for her friend.

“I don’t mind,” Ianto replied. “It is possible to be romantic at other times you know; romance isn’t restricted to February the fourteenth. We both prefer spontaneous gestures over showering each other with gifts just because society has somehow come to the conclusion that one particular day in the middle of February is more romantic than any other day of the year.”

“I suppose.”

“So, Owen.” Ianto raised an eyebrow at the medic. “Care to share your plans?”

“Nope! Tosh has been tryin’ to get me to tell her for a month, but she’ll just have to wait and see. For someone who loves surprises so much, she spends an awful lot of time tryin’ to spoil them for herself.”

“I can’t help it!” Tosh told her boyfriend. “Half the fun is in trying to find out in advance.”

Leaving his friends, Ianto made his way up to Jack’s office, smiling to himself. He hadn’t really needed to ask Owen’s plans for Valentine’s Day; he already knew. After all, he’d been the one who’d helped Owen pick out the engagement ring.

The End


End file.
